Sand In My Shoes
thumb|center|670 px Sand In My Shoes (оригинал Dido) Песок в сандалиях (перевод Mariya) Two weeks away feels like the whole world should have changed Прошло две недели, и такое ощущение, что мир изменился… But I'm home now, and things still look the same Но теперь я дома, и все выглядит по-старому. I think Ill leave it till tomorrow to unpack, try to forget for one more night Наверное, я распакую вещи завтра, попытаюсь забыть на еще одну ночь, That I’m back in my flat что я вернулась в свою квартиру On the road where the cars never stop going through the night у дороги, где машины ни на минуту не перестают мчаться сквозь тьму To a life where I can't watch the sun set, I don't have time, I don't have time К жизни, в которой я не могу посмотреть закат: у меня просто нет времени, нет времени. I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you В моих сандалиях все еще остался песок, и я не могу отбиться от мысли о тебе. I should get on, forget you but why would I want to Я должна проснуться, забыть тебя. Но с какой стати я должна этого хотеть? I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused Я знаю, мы попрощались, иначе все бы было так запутанно. But I want to see you again Но я хочу снова тебя увидеть. Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity Завтра снова на работу, и снова надо браться за ум, Should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here Мне следовало бы принять ванну, затем разобрать тот бардак, который я устроила, перед тем как уехала… Try to remind myself that I was happy here before I knew that I could get Попытаться вспомнить, что я была здесь счастлива, пока не узнала, что могу сесть On a plane and fly away На самолет и улететь прочь From the road where the cars never stop going through the night От дороги, по которой машины ни на минуту не перестают мчаться, To a life where I can watch the sun set and take my time, take all our time К жизни, где я могу посмотреть закат, и не торопиться, никуда не торопиться с тобой. Two weeks away, all it takes, to change and turn me around I've fallen Прошло две недели. Это время изменило меня и мои взгляды, я пала. I walked away, and never said, that I wanted to see you again Я ушла, и ни разу не сказала, что я хочу тебя снова увидеть. I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you В моих сандалиях все еще остался песок, и я не могу отбиться от мысли о тебе I should get on, forget you but why would I want to Я должна проснуться, забыть тебя. Но с какой стати я должна этого хотеть? I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused Я знаю, мы попрощались, иначе все бы было так запутанно. But I want to see you again Но я хочу снова тебя увидеть I want to see you again Но я хочу снова тебя увидеть I want to see you again Но я хочу снова тебя увидеть. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/dido/sand_in_my_shoes.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.